The Chibi adventures
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Heero has been turned into a Baby by some people testing a formula...Details inside.Now the others have to watch him....Simple enough right? Or maybe not.My first Chibific. Working on another title too.Have a good day.My other fic.
1. Finding Out

Light Language.

Disclaimer:Me know own so please don't sue. You don't want my cat after you.

"Rogue is my cat and he can be quite viscious."

Not enough Chibi fics out there.

I challenge anybody to write at least one chibi fic. .

They ran into each other in the base.

"Fei,Tro,Quat. What are you doing here? I thought i was the only one here on a mission?"

"I am here to blow up the base."

"I had to obtain data on the base with Quatre."

"What are you doing here Duo?"

the blond had a quick look around.

"I came on a

rescue mission."

"Yuy,Right?"

"Unfortunetaly yes."

"We were on our way to the main computer room when we ran into you two,"

"Alright since for some reason or another we ran into each other. Why don't we break into teams of two.

Wufei can help Duo look for Heero, while me and Trowa continue to the main computer room.

If we find anything we'll let you know."

"Works with me. You up for it Fei?"

"Fine. Then after we're out of here I'll proceed with blowing up the base."

So they split up. While Duo and Wufei searched around the Prison cell's, Trowa and Quatre had finally made it to the Main CPU room.

Trowa and Quatre knocked out the guards quietly and found something quite interesting on the Database.

"02 this 04 come in."

"02 here. Find anything?"

"Yes. 03 found out that they were working on a chemical expierament for their older officers."

"And?"

"I'll be more detailed later. But It's a youth rejuventor. And they got who they wanted to test it on."

"Crap. You get that 05?"

"05 here. Yes."

"02 talking, Any idea where there holding him?"

"Wait. i hear something down the hall. 02 out."

"05 out. Im going to follow 02."

"04 we should get ready to go"

"I agree with you 03. Let's go."

So Quatre and Trowa were clearing the way for Duo and Wufei so they could escape with them.

"I hear something down here!"

He and Wufei were carefully making their way down the hall.

They could hear what sounded like some pissed off guards and loud shouting. It was hard to tell what they were saying.

They got closer and from their hiding spot they saw famialier Brown hair but that was it. There were too many guards and others around to see anything else.

Since that was all they needed.

They each took one side and launched an attack.

Someone saw them coming and ran to a spot at the wall and disappeared.

They had no real problem taking care of the guards.

Quatre and Trowa came up to see if they needed any help.

"You're a little for that Quat."

"Maxwell. One of the guards locked the door."

"Thanks Fei. Hold on a sec and I'll get it open."

So a minute later he had the door open they weren't quite expecting what they saw.

On the table in the middle of the room were some broken syringes among other things and a little chibi Heero.


	2. Unexpected help

Will be Heero's actions.

Since now he is a baby...

Continue..

Should i even bother saying that some of them might be OOC. .

"Oh...My...Shinigami..."

Duo slapped his hand over his head which slightly amused the mini-Heero.

"I guess we arrived a little too late."

Wufei was obviously stating the obvious but he didn't know what else to say.

"I believe we should get out of here."

The only thing Trowa could find himself to say at the moment.

"Well umm who takes him?"

Quatre felt a little bad about asking but the wrong person might make Heero cry...Thats a little strange to use in the same sentence.

"Wait...why hasn't anyone come after us yet.?"

Duo looked around the room and it seemed like they were the only ones there at the base.Aside the knocked out guards on the floor.

"Maxwell has a point. Even a base this small should have more guards."

"Wait...What info did you get for this place? Me and Trowa got the Info from Miss Une."

"I got the message on my laptop while elsewhere, that i needed to destroy a base possibly building weapons"

"I got an e-mail and pic sent to me that i needed to come and rescue him."

He Pointed toward the still small Heero.

"But why wouldn't Une let us know that each other would be here?"

The Blond couldn't figure this out yet.

"I'm going to the jeep and contact Une."

Wufei started to leave.

"We should leave together. Nothing is right about this."

He had been standing a little off to the side keeping an eye on the ex-wing pilot turned chibi.

"Fine. But we had better get going."

As soon as he was out of here he was going to see Une. And make sense of this mess.

"Thank goodness your all alright."

"Woman what are you doing here!"

"You were tracked to this location. It was a setup."

Wufei and Sally were headed off to a corner to talk about the matter when Noin and Zechs came in.

"Okay i know why you two are here but what about him."

Noin gestured toward Duo.

"Long story short,I came to get him."

He pointed to Chibi-Heero.

By this point he was just staring at them.

"That's Heero, Isn't it."

Zechs was looking a little puzzled.

"Uh...yep."

Duo looked at the Chibi.

Wufei and Sally came back to join them.

"We're to report back to Une's office A.S.A.P."

Sally was motioning the others to follow.

"I'll take him."

Noin went to pick up Chibi Heero.

He was asleep.

"Be quiet and let's go."

Noin followed Sally.

They made their way out and some other Preventors were there to hold the base and get what they could from it. They went in to make the arrests and start hacking the Database.

They each were headed to different vehicles right up until...

Guess who wakes up and realizes he's moving.

cries.

"Umm guys..."

Noin started calling the others back.

Zechs put his hand over his face and just shook his head.

"Why don't we all go together. And take watches over him."

"Alright. I'll take him now. That alright Noin?"

She handed Heero over to Duo.

"We'll take one of the vans and go to the plane at once. It'll be faster that way."

Zechs glanced over at Duo and Noin who managed to get his ex-rival quiet for the moment.

So a couple of minutes later they were getting in the van which had some supplies that needed to be unloaded first.

While they unloaded the van Sally checked over Heero and he was fine.

So they got in.

Zechs driving.

Noin in the passenger seat...A.K.A. Shotgun.

Sally was feeding Heero with some of the powder milk from the rations. She whipped it up before they left.

The others were in various seats in the back.

So sometime later they made it to where the choppers had landed there were 3 of them so they had to divide themselves up into 3.

Chopper 1.

Zechs,Noin,Duo with Chibi Heero.

Chopper 2.

Sally,Wufei.

Chopper 3.

Quatre,Trowa.

Obviously one chopper could have held an extra person but then it would leave one and that was pointless so they did it like this.

Plus with as little weight as possible on each chopper they could make better time.

So they took off toward the main Preventor building.

To see Une.

Author Notes:

I'm barely into this one and i have already got the ending and the sequel planned out in my mind.XX.

This will not be ending anytime soon. Unless i write alotta chapters really fast...then again.--.

Expect a surprise twist ending for this fic and for the beginning of the sequel. But i gotta finish this one first.

This is my first Chibi-fic.

If ya want leave any kind of feedback and i will reply. Unless requested otherwise.

Have a good day..

RogueWarrior869.


	3. The Meeting and the Decision

They landed the choppers on top of the building.

They all got out.

They went in the building and got in a couple of elevators.

Duo,Sally,Wufei and Trowa got on the one to the right.

While,

Quatre holding Heero,Zechs and Noin got on the one to the left.

The elevator that Duo and the others were on had a between darkblue and lightblue colored carpet. And had light brownish wooden walls.

The elevator that Quatre and the others were on had a pink carpet and light brownish walls.

They reached the stop and got out and proceeded to Une's office.

A little walking later.

They made it to her office and the secretary showed them in.

The office had a big conference table. Various paperwork on it.

Among other things.

Une was sitting at the head of the table ready to greet them.

She had her elbows on the table with her head on the back of her hands looking quite serious.

"Please have a seat."

They each took a seat.

Heero was looking a little green.

Sally noticed it.

"I'll take him down to the Med bay."

She got him from Quatre and carefully left before he got sick.

"Anyone care to explain that? I still don't have any information from the agents at the base yet."

She raised an eyebrow at the people sitting at the table.

"Well i got an e-mail with a pic and a letter. I'll get that later."

"I received a fake message saying to blow up the base"

"Me and Quatre received our orders directly from you."

"Thank you. But why did you have a baby with you?"

"Ummm...That was Heero."

Duo had his hands behind his head.

Une closed her eyes and her eyebrow was slightly twitching.

7 minutes later they finished explaining what they knew and what happened and Sally came back.

"How is he Sal?"

Duo had turned his chair to face her.

"He's fine. The Chopper ride plus the elevator ride among other things made him a little motion sick."

A couple of minutes later the meeting was in another issue.

"Alright. Since someone seems to want you as experiments and or dead, I think until this case is solved you should stay together at one of the Preventors safehouses."

"Fine. But we get to help out on the case right?"

"Of course Duo."

"What about Heero?"

Quatre turned and looked at her.

"Hmm He should go with you 4.

We'll sort out details later. Right now you need to go to your places and get what you need as fast as possible.

Under regulations you will be escorted to your

own homes and then to the safehouse you

will be staying at."

Wufei was one to ask.

"Which one of us does Heero go with?"

"He will dropped off by Sally at a later time."

So the meeting was dismissed and they were getting back into those elevators.

A couple of of hours later they had gotten everything they needed and were almost at the place they would be staying for who knows how long.

Whats the worst that could happen?

My apologies for long update. :p.

Next chapter has more humor into it.

Example. How much trouble could baby hee-chan cause for 4 ex-pilots,Mwa hahaha, Until then. Later


End file.
